Mirror
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: Akashi Seijurou wasn't one to fond of mirror. Because every time he looks into the mirror, his reflection would mock him and Akashi wasn't one to let that happen. Until one day, he decided to look to what he hated the most by Kuroko's favor. And at that moment, when he found a blue dull eyes staring back at him, he wished he wouldn't be so coward. AkaKuro! AU
1. Chapter 1 : Sweet Lies of Bitter Truth

**I made a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction! :)**

**I hope you will like it!**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Oh, no offense to Shin-chan, 'kay~? :3**

* * *

**"****When you are scared to look into what the future of you had grasped, you chose to flee away, leaving all of them who are precious to you as if they are nothing. Even if you—yourself—were born from nothing until love turned you into something."**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Sweet Lies of Bitter Truth**

Akashi Seijurou wasn't one to fond of mirror. In fact, he _hates _thing called 'mirror'. Not because he's born as a boy—no—gender wasn't the only reason of why he _despises _it. For an example, take Kise Ryouta—a haired blond model in Teiko who always going around hugging Kuroko like there's no tomorrow. He admitted that he always brought a small pocket mirror in case he was called to a photo shot in the middle of the day unannounced. Not to mention that Akashi often caught him practicing his 'sparkling' smile in the locker room after practice—alone.

Or a green haired horoscope freak, Midorima Shintarou. He also often brought all size mirrors to school and claimed that it was his lucky item for the day. And he acted like he doesn't care which was true.

Or an icy blue haired phantom man, Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi _never_ minded that his other comrades—Kise and Midorima—acted silly with bringing girly stuff like that to their school since he knew that they are all stupid and absurd anyway.

But Kuroko Tetsuya?

Akashi totally _minded _about that.

When Kise or Midorima brought that _thing_ up into the surface, Akashi and the others—minus Kuroko—would tease them about being girly and stuff.

But when Kuroko Tetsuya did it?

He _glared_ at the _thing_ peeking through the space between Kuroko's bag as if _it_ dared him to come closer.

Which he _gladly_ took that challenge.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing there? Isn't that my bag?" Kuroko said behind him and Akashi made a mental note to punish Aomine Daiki for teaching Kuroko things like "scaring-your-teammates-with-your-low-presence". Quadruple training menu for the tanned man on the way.

No, he is not scared of course. Why would he? He is the most feared teenager around Japan as they said 'if look could kill.'

Akashi gracefully turned away, facing Kuroko this time with a big smile plastered on his face. "Why, Tetsuya. I didn't realize you were there. Do you need something from me?" Kuroko tilted his head and pointed toward his opened bag.

"Then why are you glaring at my mirror like there is no tomorrow? What did my mirror do to make you upset?"

Akashi frowned when he heard Kuroko calling _that_ thing's name and grunted in disgust.

"Throw it away, Tetsuya. It's bad for your live as I see that you have no need for that…_thing_."

"Why are you so sure, Akashi-kun? Besides it is called mirror, you know."

"I am always right, Tetsuya. And I am never wrong." Akashi replied, totally ignoring Kuroko's last sentence. Kuroko just shrugged and grabbed his mirror and gazed directly into it as he could see his own reflection staring back dully at him.

"Do you know that mirror could foresee your own future, Akashi-kun?" Akashi folded his hands in front of his chest before snorted.

"Ridiculous. You are reading too much books, Tetsuya. As I can see myself, my eyes can see the future more accurately than that _mirror_ of yours."

Kuroko stared blankly at his own reflection before a ghostly smile lit up his lips which went unnoticed by the said captain, "…You are right, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Go back to practice, Tetsuya."

"…Sure, Akashi-kun. See you later at the court." Kuroko put his mirror back inside his bag and turned his back but stopped mid-way. Akashi waited patiently with an amusement lit up on his heterochromatic eyes. After all, he knew what would happen next. The corner of his lips twitched upwards. Kuroko turned his head to him as the same ghostly smile plastered on his pale complexion, Akashi's eyes widened at this as his smirk dropped.

_'__It's not the same. Why?'_ Akashi thought bitterly with a still shocked expression.

"But do you know, Akashi-kun? Even though I cannot foresee the future of you, I know… I know that someday, real soon, you would stare into your own reflection. You will stare at it with wide-eyes, and you will gasp as you blame the air for suffocating you. You will realize that not everything you said is true. After all, we are just a mere human... right?" As soon as he said that, the same ghostly smile disappeared like it was never there from the very beginning. Kuroko turned on his heels and walked away muttering a soft, "Bye, Akashi-kun."

Little did he know, the owner of heterochromatic eyes heard it all clearly. _Very clearly._

**-[x]-**

No one smile. No one even raised their heads as tears keep threatening to fall. Even if it fell, they can do nothing. Because deep down, they realized that it was futile. They can't reverse time. All they can do is regretting their own stupidity about not noticing the change behavior of their most precious friend. Akashi stood firmly with the remaining of Generation of Miracles stood dejectedly in front of him. Akashi himself was staring at empty space as he pictured that this was all a joke. Poor joke.

But it seems that once again, _he is wrong_.

Oh his hand, a letter of resignation of Kuroko Tetsuya was gripped harshly. His eyes blurred with anger and sadness which he can't comprehend what he is feeling at the moment.

"Akashi… Where did you get that letter?" Aomine asked. He was feeling the worst among them all since he was the first one to find Kuroko on third string hall—practicing by himself—and he promised Kuroko that they will play basketball together and yet, he is also the first one to broke it all into pieces. He started to slack off, not even 'practice' crossed his mind. All he wants to do is playing basketball with a same level person as him—the same with his motto, "Only me who can beats me." Just so suddenly, he wished that he hadn't said that, he wished he hadn't changed to a person who Kuroko feared the most, he wished he had seen what's coming so he can stop it soon. But once again, human is a selfish being.

"..." Akashi didn't utter a single word as he only focused on his last meeting with Kuroko. The day they discussed about his mirror. He didn't understand what Kuroko had meant up until now.

_"__But do you know, Akashi-kun? Even though I cannot foresee the future of you, I know… I know that someday, real soon, you would stare into your own reflection. You will stare at it with wide-eyes, and you will gasp as you blame the air for suffocating you. You will realize that not everything you said is true. After all, we are just a mere human... right?"_

_'__No. I don't know, Tetsuya. Where are you? Why are you doing this?'_ His breath came in uneven rhythm.

Akashi did tell Midorima about _that_ day. As it was also the last day everyone saw Kuroko Tetsuya. He just disappeared into thin air, like he was never existed. And Akashi _hated_ it the most.

Can't they see that Tetsuya is also a valuable human being?

Of course they cannot.

But what rights did Akashi have to say that? None. Since he is also the one—the last one—who is completing the last part of Kuroko's broken heart before shattering it into pieces.

Kise opened his mouth to say something but stopped mid-way as the hall's door burst open by no other than their pink haired manager. All of their attentions were directed towards her.

"Have you…" she panted as she tried to support herself by gripping hard her buckling knees, "…Have you heard about Tetsu-kun?" she said and with that only one sentence, they felt like all of their breathe had just left their lungs in one go.

"…What happened to Kuroko?" Midorima asked with a masked concern while adjusting his glasses.

Momoi looked at them in the eyes. Tears were flowing down through her cheeks as she opened her mouth, "He is gone... We will never meet him again. He… He is gone!"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Are you feeling curious? :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : When It All Begins Again

sorry about before, I think the editing somehow gone wrong and in result its all scrambled up, truly sorry for the previous 'freaky'  
chapter 2 :(

* * *

**"You will feel what is regret and sadness when you lost something important and in return you achieve nothing. That was also will be your first time to taste your own fear and weakness."**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: When It All Begins Again**

Momoi looked at them in the eyes. Tears were flowing down through her cheeks as she opened her mouth, "He is gone... We will never meet him again. He… He is gone!"

"Don't joke around like that, Sa-chin. We know very well that Kuro-chin maybe just using his misdirection." Murasakibara said while his hand—which was gripping his snacks—was trembling slightly.

"Momoicchi! Where do you get that information anyway?" Kise shook her body as it only made her tears came more drastic.

"….I…" She hiccupped, "I heard it from principal… He said that Tetsu-kun is withdrawing from here. He didn't tell him where or when he will go, he just… signed the letter and gone! B-But…" She sobbed hard before her words came coherently.

"Talk properly, Satsuki." Akashi suddenly said which sent a shiver down their spine—except Momoi.

Momoi brushed aside her tears as she said, "But Principal heard something… Something like the wind is telling him something, along with this letter which was strangely addressed to us." Momoi took out a white envelope and handed it to the red-headed captain.

"…What did the principal hear, Momoicchi?" Kise asked curiously.

Momoi gulped before another wave of tears hit her, "…_'It's not yet to begin. Until the time is right…goodbye.._'…" And they froze as Akashi and Midorima felt like something clicked inside them.

Akashi hurriedly ripped open the white envelope and took out the folded letter.

* * *

**_To: Generation of Miracles_**

**As they say that you will only regret what you have lost, have you tasted the bittersweet feeling?**

**I have, for the entire two years. **

They gulped after Akashi read the first part. Momoi keep crying as the others keep their heads down.

**No, I am not blaming you. I am not feeling any regret even if you are abandoning me and said that I am indeed useless… I am used to it, so it's okay. No need to worry for me anymore. I am gone from your life and so be it. :) Just promise me you won't do anything reckless that will endanger your own life.**

**Oh, have you ever heard of this?**

**"Even if the once pure angel could taste a bitter hell from heaven, all of the Gods and Goddesses will laugh while all of the Demons will cry."**

**Do you understand what that quote means?**

**I guess not, huh? Since you are never really care, but it _was_ okay!**

**Lastly, I want you to… just live the way you want, I won't be there to correct you anymore.**

**To remind Kise-kun to stop being so annoying.**

Kise's breath came uneven as tears betrayed his feelings. He looked down ashamed, why he can't stop Kurokocchi from leaving them? He _already_ missed him.

**To remind Aomine-kun to stop acting so almighty and being so perverted guy.**

Aomine snorted after being called pervert by his shadow. He blamed himself of why he can be so stupid and seeing victory as everything?

**To remind Murasakibara-kun to stop eating snack and try to eat a healthy meal once in a while.**

For once, Murasakibara stopped munching or even snacking. He just stared into the bench where Kuroko used to sit after practice. He could almost picture Kuroko smiling softly and calling his name.

**To remind Midorima-kun that not all the horoscopes from Oha Asa is correct.**

Midorima remembered that phrase very well. Seeing that for once, Kuroko dared to save Midorima's live and risked his own even after Midorima said to Kuroko, "Don't be stupid, Kuroko. Oha Asa said that Cancer has the best luck while Aquarius has the worst luck today."

**To remind Momoi-san that I am not her boyfriend and she shouldn't worry so much about _Aho_mine-kun. **

Momoi sniffed and thought, _'Why?! I love you, Tetsu-kun! And why did you need to remind me again? Can I dream, please…?'_ She made a mental note to torture Dai-chan because she is so upset today.

**To remind Akashi-kun that mirror is not that bad. He should try to look into mirror more and be himself.**

Akashi's eyebrows twitched in disgust when Kuroko said 'mirror' again like its nothing even though he knew for sure that the said captain _hates_ mirror. But deep down, he _nearly_ gave in and looked into mirror as if he felt like the mirror could give him an answer he _needed_ regarding Kuroko's words.

**All of the beginning is coming to an end. I just think that maybe we don't have to say goodbye at all since we are never saying hello to each other.**

**So, why bother to say goodbye to a stranger?**

Their hearts felt like being crushed as they realized, that even since their talents had bloomed perfectly, they had been treating Kuroko like a trash, like a complete stranger. They always thought they could win even without Kuroko's basketball. And now they know that they had been _wrong_ all this time.

**Until we meet again, if you won't change, just remember what I told you above.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S: Akashi-kun, have you understood what I mean back then? If not, then I think we should have a proper talk next time. Don't have to wait for it, Akashi-kun. The same with you all. Just wait and without you realizing it, we are already talked face-to-face.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

**_(Ex)Phantom Sixth Man_**

This time, they didn't hold anything back.

**-[x]-**

**_Three Months Later…_**

"Kuroko, you bastard!" A red-haired boy with double eyebrows and a pair of pierce eyes hit the teal-haired boy behind him with his fist fair and square on the latter's head.

"Ow, Kagami-kun. Please be gentle. I have a weak stamina, you see." He said in a matter-of-fact tone which made Kagami rolled his eyes.

"That's got nothing to do with scaring me earlier in the morning!" Kagami hit Kuroko's head once again but Kuroko managed to dodge and was gone in the next second Kagami blinked his eyes.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL, KUROKO!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs while gripping his head with both hands.

**-[x]-**

Kuroko was walking home from his new school after his sudden disappearance from Kagami's sight with a book on his hand. Even though the book is opened and he flipped the page continuously, but Kuroko never really read that book as his mind wandered around to where he used to be happy two years ago.

Right, Teiko's Middle School. Specifically, Basketball Gymnasium Hall.

He really missed those days of foolishness but deep down he knew that things wouldn't go as planned. He knew from long time ago when he first saw his appearance on his mirror that live won't go as he wanted it to be.

It feels like, he was made to be an enemy with Earth.

_'How unfortunate of me.'_ Kuroko thought but stopped on his track when he looked up from his book and saw a group of man with rainbow heads.

_'Oh, I hope they haven't found anything about me, yet.'_ Kuroko said to himself and tried to use his misdirection as he walked through the crowd.

"Kuro-chin?" He halted automatically.

_'Crap.'_ Kuroko turned his head and was met with five pair of eyes that was widened for some reason—not that he wants to think about the reasons since he is particularly one of the many reasons. He looked towards the tallest among them who called him earlier. Murasakibara wore a Yosen Jersey and those lazy eyes of his never changed. It made Kuroko's inside stir with both happiness and sadness.

"Oh, hello, Murasakibara-kun." He closed his book with a loud 'thud!' before bowing slightly, showing his politeness that also haven't changed.

"Kuroko…" The said man turned his head to the caller and bowed silently.

"Long time no see, Midorima-kun." He said with a faint smile and pointed towards a sky blue haired hair band he wore, "…Still believing in Oha Asa's Horoscope, huh?" The green haired man nodded and blushed. Heh, tsundere as ever.

"Tetsu.. How's ya goin'?" Aomine offered his fist shakily in hope he won't get rejected like what he did to Kuroko in their past games. Kuroko only grabbed his fist and lowered it to his side while smiling half-heartedly which startling the taller man but the latter only smiled sadly.

"I am fine and I hope Aomine-kun and Momoi-san are well with my absence."

"…Yes, we are well. You don't have to worry, Tetsu." Aomine said while looking down at his feet. Kuroko nodded and patted his arm.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kuroko jabbed the blond haired man's ribs before the latter could bone-crushing him with his deadly—slightly annoying—hug.

"Please refrain from hugging me, Kise-kun."

"But I missed you-ssu! Let me hug you, Kurokoc—" Kuroko jabbed Kise's ribs again with so much force that Kise can't speak at the moment as he collapsed to the floor as a jelly-o.

He glanced at the last man with red-crimson hair and mismatched eyes who looked all gloomy.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. I see that you have been well these past months." Kuroko—once again—bowed down. Akashi raised one of his hands as a cue for him to stop his politeness… or more.

"I take that as enough, Tetsuya." He said with much venom in his voice and snipping voice could be heard.

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head as the others did the same.

"I had had enough. We had had enough. Stop this act right away and tell me what you were planning right from the start." The rest directed their gazes to Kuroko's dull one as his lips turned into a thin line. By then, they were startled when a faint smirk appeared on the phantom sixth man.

"Why, does my letter not into your liking, Akashi-kun?"

"…"

No one dared to speak until a soft muttering came from the shortest among the group.

"Don't you also realize it? I had had enough of myself."

* * *

**Finally, the editing is finished! Thank God!**

**Sorry for the previous mistake of updating :(**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


End file.
